creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dysfunctional Connections
"They say if you stray to far from human society. People's darkest wonders follow you." - Assirac a.k.a Sheepmode (Just made that up right now) Connecting... *''Static*'' -- It was a typical night in New York. Even though I was in a pretty busy neighborhood… I didn’t hear any cars pass by, or anyone… Though I did hear the occasional car alarm and natural noises of the house settling but that was it. I live in a two story house. And my backyard is relatively small so I would sometimes sit down and stargaze. Or, I would go down by the lake and watch the muddy waters; it always seemed to calm me down when my social anxiety got too uncontrollable. I was in a certain state of mind that, even though I had no desire to die… Life took way, way too long. Today was a particularly stressful day for me. And it was made worse when I turned on the television to only receive static, which never happens. I turned on the radio, static. I turned it off, And turned it on again. Static. I turned on the TV again. Static. I decided to call my best friend, Amy, She had always been supportive for me. I called her number… Static. Feeling aggravated by this I went outside to look at the stars. Didn’t help, I went to look at the lake. But that too didn’t help me. I went inside, Was about to make a cup of coffee but my coffee maker wasn’t working. Jesus christ, this is getting old… I turned on the TV again. But once more there was the white snow. I sat down and watched; The static contrasted the room giving it an eerie feel. I squinted my eyes slightly as I thought I caught movement in the snow. What looked like… Like, an outline of a body. Appeared in the static… Immediately I blamed this on a mental misreading. I turned off the TV. And went for a drive. Cruising down the streets I noticed that there were no people outside, No cars driving by, Not even any lights on in any of the houses. And the stars seemed to be twinkling brighter. I turned on the radio, Hoping to lift the unnerving atmosphere. To my dismay and anger. I could hear static on the radio. I decided to ignore it and continue driving, I was about to turn off the radio when I heard something. It sounded like, discordant, unsettling, guttural voices speaking in foreign tongues. I chocked it up to my imagination. When I got home. I checked the radio and TV and coffee maker to see if they were working. They were not. I went to bed, sleep deprived. My head drooped. I woke up with a jerk, to hear something coming from downstairs. I groggily got up and went downstairs. The TV was on. And of course, there was noisy static. I noticed that the radio on the counter was on too. Static could be heard as well. I looked at the clock and saw that it wasn’t working. I went outside to look at the night sky. Craving for the brilliance of the vast valleys of stars. But there weren’t any stars, nor was there a sky. The familiar white noise flooded the sky. It was so bright, so bright I had to cover my eyes. Not only that I could see it. I could hear it too. The noise was deafening, Ear shattering almost. I unshielded my eyes to see if I was seeing right but the static… The static was still there. The sky was static… I screamed, but my voice was drowned out by the noise. Which was discordant, unsettling, loud, and unearthly. I swear to god I could even hear voices. I swear to god I could see shapes and figures moving within the snow. I suddenly remember telling my mother how static was considered to be a cliché in horror stories. There were various answers to why but she told me something that I’ve never heard anyone say before. “The reason why static is considered a cliché is because people know that when there is static. There’s no one at the other end, There’s no one to connect you to the outside world, It’s best not to stray away from society,” I never thought of it that way. Category:Items/Objects